


Passionate Moments in the Locker Room

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Locker Room, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Moments in the Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

It was a typical day. Everyone was heading to the locker room, getting changed and ready to leave for home. She was heading to her locker after all the girls left and took off everything except her bra and underwear. Just she about to put the clothes off, she saw Chris, undressing himself too.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to....uh..make love."

She took off her bra and underwear. Afterwards, Jill sat and slowly spread her legs, letting him see her tight lips. He lowered his head and place his tongue into her vagina. He let his tongue do the work and let her moan, not before letting her release early. She helped him take off his pants, leaving him with boxers.

"Nice. You wearing those again..." She said, before taking his boxers off.

He gasped and groaned when she took him into her mouth, swallowing the head and tonguing the underside. She went in surprise when she tasted the pre-cum that was leaking and started licking it. After one minute, she swallowed his cock again, slowly bouncing her head up and down.

"Oh.... more!" He yelled, squirming at her hot tongue.

She speed up a little bit. He felt her tongue hug his cock, and his penis began vibrating out of control.

"Ah! I'm coming!" 

She excitedly heard this and put her mouth back to the head of his penis. Chris felt himself release his cum, flooding her mouth. He cringed as more and more cum coated her tongue and she moaned at it luxuriously taste; a little salty. When he done, she laid down and he entered her pussy. He paused and then started to thrust back and forth.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Jill moaned. "Faster!"

He went faster and harder, pleasing her. He was already feeling the wetness and warmth inside her and he closed his eyes. The two moaned pleasure until....

"I'm coming!" She yelled.

Chris was coming too, as he started to slow down. She screamed, then orgasmed. After she finished, she looked at his groin, soaked from the spray of her orgasm and dripping her fluids to his legs. With a jerk, he stopped and started to shook.

"Jill!"

He felt himself explode inside of her with a sigh. Jill couldn't help but moan as the warmth of his cum fill her loins up, as they kept their eyes closed. After he finished, he pulled out and sat down.

"Come on, let's go home."

The last thing he felt is a kiss. They passionately kissed until she fell asleep. He put his clothes on and then hers on and carried her outside. Sunset was setting.

"I love you." He whisped at her ear.

Slowly, she woke up and looked at him, as he putting her into the car seat.

"And I love you too." She whisped before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You know Chris is wearing his panda boxers, right? *sigh* Anyways, kudos or comment!


End file.
